kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Timeline
600 B.C.? King Duke Boku of Qin, made a pact with the Mountain King. 13th Year of Duke Boku's Reign When the neighboring kingdom of Jin was suffering form famine. Although Jin and Qin were enemies, Duke Boku pitied the peasants of Jin and lent vast amounts of food to Jin. 14th Year of Duke Boku's Reign Qin was suffering from a famine. Duke Boku then asked Jin for help. However, Jin raised a massive army, and invaded Qin. An enraged Duke Boku personally led soldiers on the front lines to do battle with the Jin Army. In the initial stages of the war, the eagerness of win soldiers kept the advantage for the Qin even in face of overwhelming numbers. But the Qin soldiers suffering form hunger, thirst, and eventually exhaustion turned in favor of the Jin. Eventually Duke Boku was surrounded. Ar that time, from the eastern side of the forest suddenly appeared 300 mountain people. The 300 mountain people beat back thousands of Jin soldiers, and after they saved Duke Boku, they attacked Jin's main camp and captured Jin's king alive. 326 B.C. King Bu Rei of Zhao, assembled the very first cavalry army. 275 B.C. The small state of Jia, located to the east of Wei, was destroyed by the state of Zhao. Go Kei the royal prince managed to survive, and immigrated to Wei. 262 B.C. The states of Qin and Zhao clashed swords over the region of Joutou which formerly belonged to the state of Han. The conflict was fought at the location known as Chouhei. Great General Hakuki was appointed as the Qin Commander-in-Chief. While the Zhao were lead by Great General Ren Pa. 260 B.C. After two years of combat, a conclusion had yet to be reached. The impatient Zhao king foolishly decided to have Ren Pa replaced with Great General Chou Katsu. June Chou Katsu was instantly slain by Great General Ou Ki. Having lost their commander the Zhao forces capitulated to the Qin Army. Roughly 400,000 Zhao soldiers surrendered. Citing a lack of food to spare and the danger of rebellion as his reasons, Great General Haku Ki had 400,000 Zhao prisoners killed by burying them alive. Which left an intense rage for Qin in the Zhao citizens hearts. A few months after this tragedy, Ei Sei was born in the royal capital of Zhao, Kantan. 256 B.C. General Kyou attacks Han, and conquering castles you and Fushou, and slaying 40,000 enemies. General Kyou invades the state of Zhao conquering over 20 provinces, enemies slain or captured total 90,000. 253 B.C. General Kyou takes castle Go of Wei. The state of Han and Wei capitulate in fear. Yo Tan Wa conquers the Bird Fang Tribe. Shi Kika is slain by her newly married husband Tai Roji, of the Wei Fire Dragons. Fire Dragons Shou Sen and Ba Tou ally with Tai Roji. Fire Dragons Gai Mou and Rei Ou ally with Earl Shi. Earl Shi slays Tai Roji, Shou Sen, and Ba Tou. The three are spared execution by Go Kei, but are imprisoned. 251 B.C. Ei Sei was smuggled out of Kantan. At the age of nine, Ei Sei sets foot in his homeland for the first time. 246 B.C. Ei Sei is crowned King of Qin, at the age of 13. 245 B.C. Sei Kyou's Rebellion takes place. Ei Sei starts an alliance with the Mountain King Yo Tan Wa. Chancellor Ket Su is slain by Ba Jio. Ei Sei reclaims the thrown. Sei Kyou is imprisoned. King Tou Jou of Zhao ascends to the thrown. And decreed Great General Ren Pa who was in the midst of a campaign, be stripped of his rank and title. Ren Pa rejected the request. King Tou Jou rallied 50,000 men under the command of Great General Gaku Jou to slay Ren Pa, who has 8,000 men. The battle takes place in the region of Hanyou. Ren Pa was able to easily defeat Gaku Jou. Ren Pa lead his surviving officers and soldiers to seek asylum in the state of Wei. Summer Keiyou Campaign begins, 150,000 strong under the command of Duke Hyou, to conquer the Wei City of Keiyou. Baku Ko Shin gives Shin the Wei General Kyuu Gen's head, because of this Shin is promoted to 100-man Commander. The Commander-in-Chief of the Wei Army, Great General Go Kei is slain by Duke Hyou. Duke Hyou decides to cancel to campaign, taking with him 30,000 Wei heads. A Few Months Later Ryo Fui sends assassins to slay Ei Sei. At the meeting regarding these events Ryo Fui confesses, but Sei had to brush it off as a joke. Days later Ten enrolls in the strategist academy. General Ou Ki sends Shin to the stateless area to command the Nanba Tribe, which numbers around a hundred people, and is given the task of subjugating the area to learn the difficulty of leadership and the strength of unity. 244 B.C. February Under the orders of Chancellor Ryo Fui, a gigantic army numbering over 200,000 men set out for the neighboring state of Han, under the command of Great General Mou Gou. To conquer the terroritory of Anhou. In a single month, they managed to take 11 cities. After conquering their original objective of Anhou, they decided to delve even further into Han territory. March The Ri Boku Army slays 100,000 Xiongnu. The Zhao Army, under the command of Great General Hou Ken, invades Qin. Vice General Kou Son Ryuu leads the siege on Baou. Detachment units under the command of Vice General Man Goku are sent to the surrounding area, massacring every single village in the vicinity The city of Baou falls, and all its citizens are massacred. An emergency conscription was sent. The emergency conscripted soldiers marched northeast without organizing themselves. They numbered 100,000 strong. Great General Ou Ki is appointed the Commander-in-Chief of the emergency forces of Qin. Shin's unit is appointed as a special unit. The special unit is given the name the Hi Shin Unit. Shin slays the Zhao General Fuu Ki. Zhao General Shou Mou is slain by Ou Ki Shin receives Ou Ki's glaive. Ou Ki falls in battle. Shin is promoted to 300-man commander. 243 B.C. Ri Boku leads an army against the state of Yan. Taking the nigh impregnable cities of Busui and Castle Hau. The Qin-Zhao alliance is established. The Royal Harem joins the Ryo Fui Faction. The Sanyou Campaign begins. Mou Gou is appointed Commander-in-Chief of the Qin forces. With Rin Ko's assassination of 8 of Qin's promising 1000-man commanders, Mou Ten, Ou Hon, and Shin are appointed temporary 1000-man commanders. Gen Bou of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings is slain by Vice General Kan Ki. Shin slays Rin Ko of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Haku Kisai the Wei Commander-in-Chief is slain by Kan Ki. Ren Pa surrenders. Kyou Kai temporarily leaves the Hi Shin Unit. Ren Pa is exiled from the state of Wei, and seeks asylum in the state of Chu. Kan Ki has his nobility raised by two counts. And is given the lands of Seihi, Seirin, and Daika. Along wih 2,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. Mou Gou is raised one rank in the nobility. And is also granted the lands of Kahaku and Zen. Along with 2,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. Shin was raised three ranks in the nobility, and awarded 500 units of gold and 5 units of treasure. And officially promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander. Three Months Later Ten is brought in as the Hi Shin Unit's strategist. The Hi Shin Unit subjugates the Risei Region. The Sanyou region is renamed Tougun and 10,000 Qin citizens immigrate there. 242 B.C. Zhao and Yan have a gigantic battle in which both Zhao and Yan muster 100,000 soldiers each. Geki Shin the commander of the Yan forces is slain by Hou Ken. 20,000 Yan soldiers are taken prisoner. Ryo Fui obtains the position of Chancellor of State. Sei Kyou and his retainers are freed from imprisonment to assist Ei Sei in defeating the Ryo Fui Faction. Shou Hei Kun is appointed Chancellor of the Right. Shou Bun Kun is appointed Chancellor of the Left. The state of Jo is attacked by Han 2000-man commander Ba Kan. Ba Kan is slain by Shin. Ri Boku recruits the state of Chu for the coalition army. Ri Boku recruits the state of Wei for the coalition army. Ou Hon is promoted to 2000-man commander. Kou becomes pregnant with Sei's child. 241 B.C. The Coalition Army invades Qin. The Battle of Kankoku Pass begins. Chu General Rin Bu Kun is slain by Tou. Zhao General Man Goku is slain by Shin. Han General Sei Kai is slain by Qin General Chou Tou. General Chou Tou dies of poisoning. Qin General Mou Bu slays the Chu general Kan Mei. The Ri Boku Army attacks the southern pass with an army of 40,000, conquering city after city. Duke Hyou attacks the Ri Boku Army with 5,000 men. Duke Hyou is slain by Hou Ken, but manages to damage Hou Ken's arm before dying. Ei Sei goes to the city of Sai to take command of the army garrisoned there. The Battle of Sai begins. Yo Tan Wa comes to Sai's aid. Shin holds off Hou Ken in a duel. Zhao Deputy General Shin Sei Jou is slain by Ba Jio. The Coalition Army retreats. The Coalition Army attacks Qi, to take the lands and wealth they originally expected to receive from Qin. Mou Bu leads the Qin army to attack the Coalition Armies rear. The Coalition Army disbands only capturing Qi cities as far as Jouan. Shun Shin Kun the commander-in-chief of the coalition army is banished from the capital of Chu. The capital of Chu is moved from Chin to Ei. Ri Boku is banished from the Zhao capital Kantan. One Month Later Mou Bu is raised two ranks in nobility. Granted the lands of Ryuujin and Shunjin, along with 3,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. The six commanding generals are promoted two ranks in nobility and given 3,000 gold, 10 treasures and various lands as part of their special grand award. The citizens of Sai are raised by two counts in nobility, and each person is to receive their own share of a generous monetary reward. Yo Tan Wa is bestowed the rank of Dai Jouzou (The highest rank in the twenty-rank system), along with thirty units of treasures. Shin is raised one rank in nobility. His current territory of residence "Fuuri" is enlarged, as well as receives 500 units of gold and 5 units of treasures. He is then promoted to 3000-man commander. Ou Hon is promoted to 3000-man commander. Mou Ten is promoted to 2000-man commander. Half a Month Later The newly reborn Hi Shin Unit sets off for the front line region of Kaisou. They are to rebuild and secure Hei Village. The Gaku Ka Unit sets off for the front line region of Kakuen. The Goku Hou Unit sets off for the front line region of Rindai. Kyou Kai slays Yuu Ren. 392 days after leaving the Hi Shin Unit, Kyou Kai finally begins her journey back. Winter THe Hi Shin Unit is posted on the front lines. 240 B.C. A comet is sighted. The Hi Shin Unit is relieved of duty to return to the inner regions. Mou Gou passes away. Princess Rei is born. After two months of recuperation, the Hi Shin Unit once again sets off for the front lines. General Ou Sen conquers the Wei city of Keito, taking the cities commanders as retainers. General Kan Ki conquers the Wei city of Kyuu burning its commanders at the stake. Ryo Fui hosts an extravagant party at his villa, to recruit members for his camp leaving the Ei Sei Faction in the dust. 239 B.C. Kan Jou is assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Spring A Zhao Army of 20,000 under the command of General Mai Kou sets off for the Qin region of Tonryuu. Sei Kyou leads an army of 35,000 to repel the Zhao. Sei Kyou repels the Zhao after half a day of battle. Sei Kyou is taken hostage by Ho Kaku, who starts a rebellion in Sei Kyou's name. Shin is promoted to a 4000-man commander. Making the Hi Shin Unit 5000 man unit. The 30,000 strong Subjugation Army under the command of General He Ki sets out. The Subujation Army now numbering 40,000, faces the 70,000 strong rebel army and 20,000 Zhao army on Mei Plains. And are saved by the 5,000 strong Hi Shin Unit. The siege of Tonryuu city begins. Ho Kaku is slain by Sei Kyou. Prince Sei Kyou passes away at Tonryuu. All implicated military officers are executed and the populace are made to immigrate to Rinchou county. The Sei Kyou faction under the command of Rui joins the Ei Sei Faction. The Choyou Campaign begins. Great General Tou is appointed as the commander-in-chief to invade and capture the Choyou region. Great General Go Hou Mei of Wei is assigned to defend the region. The Hi Shin Unit and Goku Hou Unit are personally requested by Tou to join the battle. The three remaining members of the Wei Seven Fire Dragons (Earl Shi, Gai Mou, and Rei Ou) are freed from prison to protect the region. Ou Hon hatches a plan to take the region. Ten is taken hostage by Jun Sou. Jun Sou is taken hostage by Kyou Kai. A hostage exchange takes place. Ou Hon slays Earl Shi. Shin slays Rei Ou. The Choyou Campaign ends. Construction begins on turning Choyou into a giant fortress. Two Months Later Rou Ai is appointed governor of Sanyou. The Lushi Chunqiu, or “Master Lu’s Spring and Autumn Annals,” is completed. The region of Taigen is declared the State of Ai, by the Queen Mother and Rou Ai. Chu invades Qin. General Tou promoted to Great General. Shin and Ou Hon promoted to 5000-man Commander. Kyou Kai promoted to 3000-man Commander.